


Heatstroked

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acrobatics, Anger, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Banter, Crying, Denial, Existential Crisis, Exploitation, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Heterochromia, Heterosexual Sex, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pain, Power Bottom, Power Play, Premature Orgasm, Regret, Scissoring, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Snark, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Trust Issues, one-sided sex, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra is hit by estrus once more. Ill prepared, and without her former partner: This feisty feline has to improvise in how she gets her relief.She however can't seem to figure out what she is doing wrong... something is simply missing.





	1. Lonnie

**Author's Note:**

> (Half of this was written on mobile while on vacation, but I hope formatting and similar is okay. It mostly affects the second part.)

There was a sharp jab in my abdomen. Ugh... it was back. Fucking heat. And Adora was... I grit my teeth and punched into a locker. How could she fucking leave me like this? I extended my claws and slowly dragged them down alongside my locker, tearing into the metal. “Sheesh, what crawled up you today?” That voice... My ears flicked as I slowly turned towards the cause of it.

Lonnie stood with a hand on her hips, eyeing me over, judging me. I grit my teeth and stood up, against the searing pain. Lonnie had been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember. She tactically stopped calling me most of the shit after I got promoted. She’s good at knowing her place. The corners of my mouth tugged upwards. Actually... she might finally be put to some good use~

A guttural urge found its way out of my throat as I stumbled towards her. “Catra? What’s with that look?” Lonnie paused as she followed me closely. “... what’s with that purring? What are you up to force captain?” she seemed unnerved. Good. Don’t know why walking was so hard right now, I had to use the lockers to make my way forward without tripping over like some pathetic loser.

“Are you... okay? Do you need me to get the medic?” Lonnie asked anxiously. How cute, she was actually nervous. Bah! She was still like, plenty steps away! Screw this. I put both hands on the lockers and pushed myself away, wobbling towards a bench, managing to seat myself before I collapsed. Fucks sake. My legs are wet rags. I was panting heavily before I took a deep inhale. 

I exhaled and jerked my head to lock eyes with her. She flinched as I did. “Woah! Catra! You look... feral.” She squeaked. Did I? Well, who cares. “I haven’t seen you like that since...” The colour drained from her face. “Oh no...” She uttered. I grinned from ear to ear. “Oh yes Lonnie... it’s that time of year again.” I purred. She awkwardly began to shuffle her way out of the locker room.   


“STAY!” I barked. She froze in place. Huh, I had planned to whisper that menacingly. “W-What do you-” she started stuttering. Tsk. How very uncharacteristic of you Lonnie.. “Suck it.” I cooed with malice. “What?” she blurted out. “You heard me. I know your perception is top of the class.” I said softly. Her look of disgust only enticed me further. “Yeah... I am not going down on you.” 

She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes. “Disobeying a superior? That’s not fitting for a cadet my sweet, sweet Lonnie~” the burning desire within me kept raging, but I had a focus on a potential outlet. So it was severely dulled, that lovely dulling sensation. “I’m not! I’m just...” Her eyes darted from side to side as she yanked her locker open, grabbing her manual and desperately flipping through it.

I bit my lower lip. Oh, this was gonna be  **good** . “Is it directly harmful to me? No! Does it endanger our mission?... no. Is it against the goal of the horde? I mean... it’s not for it either exactly.” She was mumbling aloud to herself. “What’s the matter? Can’t find a loophole?” I said with glee. She chucked the manual back inside with a scowl. “Fuck you Catra!” she mumbled.

“Yeah, that was the intent you dolt.” I smugly replied. Gah! Fuck! I keeled over, clutching my abdomen. The little shit was cramping up. Please stop... it just tightened up further before it finally ruptured, or whatever it did. It was like a snap, and the agony just dissipated over a brief period of time. Wait, was someone? As my senses returned to me, someone was... holding me?

My vision was blurry, but I could clearly make out Lonnie’s silhouette. “I said: Are you okay?” she asked, a hint of concern in her tone. I thought she was stronger than caring about people. I smacked her away from me... or at least I tried. My arm barely moved enough to grace her. Why does my body suck so much? I nearly get a death sentence twice a year. What’s up with that?

“T-The fuck do you care?” I managed to wheeze out. She frowned, then I tensed up as a tingling sensation erupted from behind my ear. Was she... scratching me behind the ear? I wanted to ‘scratch’ her back but... that felt really good. My eyes became half-lit as my purring picked back up again. “Huh, I’ve seen Adora do this to you when you shiver in her arms. Does it help?” she asked softly. 

Someone had seen that? Fuck! I thought we hid well enough. Fuck your high awareness Lonnie! I hissed at her as best I could, clutching my still aching stomach. “Does... does it hurt? Estrus?” she questioned, then moved to caress both my ears. It was a great relief. “Gee... what do you think?” I gathered every ounce of sarcasm I could muster. Ngh... freaking knot! Just go away!

“Well, ya get all whimpering when it happens. And the fact you are crying as well supports that.” She pointed out. Wait, I’m crying? Now that she mentions it, that would explain why she is blurry. “Either fuck off or use your big mouth for something other than yapping.” I growled at her. She took a deep breath, then let go of my ears, causing me to fold them in disappointment. 

“Fine, I can give you a hand. But it ain’t cuz I like ya.” She huffed. “It simply harms our squad having you like this.” She added with a scowl. I reclined, shivering throughout my limbs. Looking up at her expectantly. She quirked a brow. “Well? It ain’t gonna suck itself...” I shot her a pained grin as I parted my feeble legs. She scoffed at me as she tugged my pants down, exposing my tiny little pride.

“Gosh, the things I put up with for this group...” She muttered to herself. “For a great manipulator, you are really shit at hiding you’re hurtin’, you know that?” she stated bluntly. I bared my teeth as she knelt down in front of me. I want her to pin me down and just ravage my body until I reach the apex of my pleasure. But, there’s no way I’m telling her that. I’m the alpha around here.

She recoiled as she got close to my throbbing desire. “Geez! You reek Catra!” she coughed as her lip curled up. I narrowed my eyes at her. She slowly went back towards my junk, cautiously taking another whiff. “Hoo-wee. Dang your scent is strong. It’s like y’all fucked a dozen times in the same sheet.” She shook her head slightly as she fixated on my glistening slit. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment...” I murmured with a scowl. I wasn’t really sure if that was an attempt at an insult, or if she just tried to describe what I smelled like. “I always forget how small you are.” She said gingerly as she ran a finger along my miniscule slit. My cheeks lit up, but I stayed firm. The abdominal pains were slowly receding as I was finally getting some attention at my nethers.

I could overlook her insolence, long as she gets me off. Ugh... while Lonnie already knows I can’t last for crap, I’m not a big fan of her actually witnessing it. It rubs it in somehow. “We’ll, at least I don’t have to waste time on foreplay.” She noted as my swollen mons spoke for themselves. “You aim to smooth talk me to climax, or what?” I jested at her. She unceremoniously lined up a finger against my opening.

I tried to protest, but only a weak mewl escaped my lips. I locked up in panic. Before she could tear my insides apart however, she hesitated. She swapped to her pinky and prodded my orifice. I immediately relaxed and began to pant hard. Lonnie picked up on this and met my gaze, her eyes widened. “Ooh... I almost hurt you bad, didn’t I?” she... seemed sincere? I wanted to speak, but could only slowly nod.

“Yikes. Sorry ‘bout that.” She exclaimed while she carefully inserted her finger. “How deep?” she asked gently. My walls tensed up around her, making me squirm. I took several rapid inhales. “A-About second knuckle...” I managed to squeak out. I hate when my voice cracks like that. She slid into her first knuckle, fiddling around with it, prodding the roof of my vagoober. I mewled loudly as she found what she was looking for.

“Heh, reckon you had one~” she boasted as she tapped at my special place. Through my panting, the strength was returning to my limbs. I clenched my fist as I could finally move again. I reclined and closed my eyes. The purrs escaping made my throat vibrate pleasantly. Darn... she’s really good at this. Maybe I’ll just give in and let her finish me off? Something deep inside me urged me to.

I shot my eyes open as one of her jabs sent shock-waves of invigorating tingles throughout my body. It feels extra good to return to a functional state after my estrus robs me of my autonomy. Gives me this urge to shout ‘I have the power’, not sure why though... I stretched my fingers as my walls flexed. Past the half minute mark already? I better pick up the pace if I want to assert dominance. 

I reached out and took a firm grip on the back of Lonnie’s scalp. Her attention turned to my face as she halted, glancing up at me, startled.. “Firstly: I didn’t say you could stop. Secondly: I thought I told you to blow me?” I purred out. Her eyebrows furrowed as her pupils landed on my insignia. Oh Lonnie... I know what you’re thinking. You want to tell me to shut up and be grateful, right? 

I gave her my best shit eating grin as I wiggled my ears at her. Before she could react, I yanked her into my crotch. As our bodies connected, there was a rush of excitement as I rubbed my privates against her face. Best of all: She didn’t even flinch. Kinda forgot she’s inside of me. That could have hurt... something enveloped my family jewel before I had a chance to finish that thought.

I yelped as the immense pleasure overloaded my nerve endings. A good chunk of pain washed over me in the same waves caused from the intense suction as her hammering picked back up. Shivering, I forced myself to make eye contact with her. Fresh tears welled up in mine as I grit my teeth and glared into hers. She slowed down after reading my expression. Dammit! I can’t have her thinking I’m weak!

I tightened my grip, borderline digging my claws in as I forced her head to bob faster. Fuck, that hurt so bad... but that feels really good at the same time. My poor little nub was being worked raw. I didn’t have to endure this much longer thankfully. Sometimes it's good being on a hair trigger. Mostly bad, but very convenient at times. I tensed up as her tongue slathered my precious pearl.

F-Fuck! My vision flickered for a moment. Almost there... I just have to... a little longer. It’s like I’m purposefully digging a shock baton into my cunt. It hurts the more I press, but it’d be too embarrassing to stop. I barely managed to pick up a grunt as my world exploded into a mixture of sensations. It hurt so bad I thought I was going to black out. Yet at the same time...

The stimulation was so intense that I was cumming fro- wait, shit?! I’m? My walls clenched down around her finger as I almost toppled over. I should have had more time?! I desperately exhaled as fast as I could, but my back arched before I had enough time. A yowl shattered the silence as I whipped my hands onto the bench, digging my claws into the seat as I wrapped one of my legs around her neck.

I thrust my crotch with all my might as my entire body trembled. S-Shit... she stopped sucking, she’s just holding it. How is she so good at this? My eyes opened wide as my crotch flared up with a stinging sensation. HOT! HOT! HOT! I grimaced and hissed as a burning discomfort spurted out of me. I ran out of air halfway through my orgasm, so only dry wheezes came out as my hips bucked in ecstasy.

L-Lonnie’s fast... my vision blurred before I fell back, slumped across the bench, a quivering mess. She slid out with a grumble, leaving me feeling empty. Figuratively and literally. I heard her spit into the sink. My ears folded back. I knew what that was... that had felt really nice, even if it smarts on the way out. It does really make you feel that little extra better. Getting to physically release something.

“Well, I’ll be leaving if that’s all...” Lonnie’s voice snapped me back to reality, if even barely. I panted heavily, trying to tilt my head enough to catch a glimpse of her. She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at me with an expression I couldn’t quite place... I tried to speak, but only empty mewls came out. I eventually gave up and just rolled my head to the side, shivering intensely. 

Her eyes darted to the side before she locked eyes with me. I started feeling weird inside, so I simply averted eye contact. She sighed and started to walk out, leaving me all alone... again. “Catra, you really need to figure out some way to deal with that.” She lingered by the door. “Ya ever heard the expression ‘put a band-aid on a gushing wound’? Cuz, that’s basically what you’re practising here.” She muttered.

No it wasn’t? I got off, it staved off the heat? What else could I be doing? The door shut behind her as she left. Ugh... I should have asked her to dump me off at my quarters, or taken her there. At least I doubt she’d speak off this to anyone. Maybe I should decorate my ‘heat den’, aka: the fun cave, a bit more? I should start taking precautions at least. Like, note down how many months I got left between each one?

... ‘ _ she _ ’ always did that for me before. Was it just to leave me confused when she left? ... then again, she told me multiple times to learn the dates. But eh! What do they know? It’s MY heat. I closed my eyes. This bench sucked ass in terms of comfort. Yet, it was nice to just lay here. I’m still riding high on my hormones. Sweet. My vulva was just a dull throbbing as well. Numbness always knew how to take care of me~

  
  


* * *


	2. Kyle

My eyes shot open as I keeled over. Wait... I’m already lying down? I shook my head, fighting through the excruciating cramp in my lower region. Fucking heck! This is not the waking call I wanted. I sat up with strained effort. I clutched my stomach and touched my forehead. Cold sweat. I was soaked. How could one organ cause this much pain? I snarled and slammed my palm against my pubis.

I rubbed roughly against my cunt through the fabric. It hurt, but less than internally. It was enough to force it down to a manageable level. I slid my pants down and pressed my heel against my crotch. With a sharp inhale, I began to thrusts against my foot, moving my hand down to grip my clit, stroking it. Yes, yes... that’s it... stop twisting my insides you insufferable... I growled and spat out saliva.

I needed more, faster. Freaking claws! The bubbling inside my abdomen wasn’t building fast enough. Ugh, what was the point of masturbating if it didn’t stave it off? It worked any time except heat. Then all I did was frantically mash a button. Got me an hour if I was lucky. I tensed up as I pulled my hood back to the base, wincing as I went a bit too far. UGH! Why does it have to be  **SO** tiny?

It’s hard enough to operate with claws as it is! Why does life have to shit on me every chance it gets? I’m not asking for  **that** much. Can’t I just get to deal with MY problems on my own? You can’t rely on others. That always comes back to bite you in the ass. I let out a grunt, leaning forward onto my other hand. I hate this. It's like I'm inputting the wrong code. It began to surge up inside of me. I was close...

I grit my teeth and began to exhale. Just like we practised... I clenched my fist and shut my eyes, almost... My lungs were empty, time to cross the divide. I pushed my palm against the top of my slit and began to rotate while applying pressure. The orgasm tore through me, rippling out into every vein in my body. Yet... It was all empty. My flesh just went through the motions. My clit tingled pleasantly but, that was all.

I slumped forward panting heavily. A duo of tears streaming down my cheeks.  **Why** couldn't that be enough? I slammed my fist into the bed. The streak of misfortune never ended for me. I hugged myself and let the claws dug into my skin, slowly gashing along my arms. On their own, my endorphins from my climax didn't do much. But combined with the ones released through my pain, it was enough to make me numb.

I shakily got up on my legs. Everything still ached. I was miserable. I  **need** physical contact. Outside if my damn estrus, that was just a  _ bonus _ . NOT a fucking requirement. Why couldn't Adora have had her identity crisis a few months later? I... Still crave her touch. I want her to embrace me, caress my mane... I  **also** want to pin her down and nip at her, have her beg me to suck her off. You've missed out, kitty learned new tricks~

Ugh... Seriously. Bums me out. Why do all the bad things have to happen all at once? My life is turned all upside down. Despite being the best it ever has been. How is that even possible? I'm second in command of the most powerful faction on the planet. I have respect. Power. And I have disposed of the biggest thorn in my side, and she is at my mercy. So why can't I be happy? For more than a fleeting moment?

Nothing I do seems to bring me joy. I feel strong, accomplished. But then a minute pass, and I'm back to this insatiable anger. I push everyone away as I should. So no-one can harm me again. But,  **something** is missing... What could that possibly be? I stumbled my way out of my room before coming to a halt. Pants. I shuffled back and yanked them on, grumbling. Wait... Could it be... Hordak?

I leaned against the wall, dripping with sweat. Maybe? Ruling the horde might be  **just** what I need? I don't see what else it could be. I've tried  _ everything _ . I punched the wall next to the door, hard. My knuckles bled faintly, it was a soothing stinging. I do wonder if I should have let Shadow Weaver spay me... I mean: certainly not. But, still. All this would go away. But... So would sex? I don't know any more!

I am however  **not** willing to risk my  _ only _ outlet for pent up frustration. Blergh... Why did I have to be born with this curse? I never asked for this. Welp, enough self-pity. I have to deal with this shit before it becomes too intense again. I can't just cry in my den. I have work to do. How is fucking so easy for everyone else? They just... Wham-bam. Mine has a wind-up time  **and** can't last. I dragged my claws along the wall.

Only upside was that I can squeeze a quick wank in before the next assignment. Assuming I'm wound up enough beforehand. I spotted Lonnie at the end of the corridor. I fixated my gaze at her. She turned 180 and skedaddled. Well, fuck you Lonnie! I don't need your help! I dragged my ass to the locker room. Someone had to be there. Rogelio casually walked out, making eye contact. Rogelio... He's an absolute unit.

I perked up as my nethers tingled. I could just ask him to take care of this. With his strong, muscular... Claws. And fangs... Maybe he wasn't the best choice. He can't even fit inside me... Granted, not many can... I hate being so tight and shallow. What is up with my species? Granted, Rogelio's has pretty bad anatomy for sexy times as well. Never seen or heard any of them complain. They're kinda weird.

Seems to only be etherian females that get cramps. I let the hunk of a man pass by. Of what I can understand, it only affects females. And only whatever I am, gets totally fucked. That's great. What's up with guys anyhow? All they ever told us is to not bump uglies between the sexes. Though, any other type was okay. Pretty sure it does something bad. Seen a few girls do it. They get all sick and bloated. And taken somewhere.

Never seen one come back. Granted, only seen one leave. But they apparently come back after like, five years? Safe to say: the remaining cadets were smart enough to not do that any more. You can also do it with a surgery. But since Shadow Weaver was the one to recommend it... No thanks. Just wish I had a manual... Might be the only one I'd bother to fully read.

Wait, what am I doing? Just swaying outside the lockers. Huh, I kinda wonder though: how would it have been if I didn't have to deal with...  _ This _ . Be it as another race, or a guy? I mean, I am me. Not sure I'd want that. I like my physique, bar this  **FUCKING ** heat. Besides, this whataboutism ain't doing shit to help right now. I can have an existential crisis later. I don't have long before the pain speaks to me.

Wouldn't surprise me if life did this to spite me as well though. It seems to be its hobby. "Hey, let's see how we can fuck with Catra today!" I muttered to myself. It's  **never** just one thing. Death by a thousand cuts, that sounds about right. I hauled myself to the door-frame.  ** _Empty!? _ ** I stared in disbelief. How was there no-one here? My ears twitched, wait... No, there was movement in there. "Who's there?" I barked out.

"O-oh! Hi Force Captain Catra!" a voice cut through the unbearable silence. No... Not **that** voice. **Anyone **but that dofus! My keen eyes managed to pick out the scrawny runt by the corner, despite the haze I was in. I let out a long groan in defeat as I fell to my knees. "S-Something wrong? Kyle asked me hesitantly. "Actually: yes, a **lot. **But _you_ certainly can't help you..." I cried out in frustration, slumping my head.

He winced, putting something down. "Well, I was just drawing. Are you sure I can't do anything to help? ... Unless you just want to rag on me." He sighed. I snapped my head up to meet his. "I'm in heat you dolt! I NEED a fuck before I lose my shit!" I snarled at him. He recoiled, typical Kyle. "Oh... Have you considered just, masturbating?" he added dumbly. "Really kyle?" I was about to slap him, but was interrupted.

I keeled over as my insides betrayed me. I clutched my stomach as the tears ran down my cheeks. I slid my hands under my shirt, sinking my claws in. Relief. I glared dagger at the idiot as I pulled out my blood stained hands. His eyes widened. "Y-You're bleeding!" he stated. Gee? You sure Kyle? Why do you think I wear red? "Oh really? I **_hadn't_** **_noticed!_**" I said with as much sarcasm I could muster.

I started laughing until I broke off into sobbing. In front of Kyle. KYLE! Of all people... Kyle counts as people, right? He finally noticed my other wounds. I knew what he was gonna ask. "Because it numbs the cramps inside!" I shrieked. "Now, go be useful and find someone to get me off!" I howled at his dumb face. His expression changed into an awkward grimace. Like he was withholding information.

"... What aren't you telling me?" I grunted notably. "Um... they are nearly all out on that excursion... We're on skeleton crew here. Your squad is here since well, you are..." He stated as if I should have known... Which I probably should, actually. But fuck that! My estrus weeks are always a blur. Usually of misery. Ugh, if I only could fall into a deep slumber during all of this. A spark lit in my eyes.

I grabbed him by the shoulders excitedly. "Kyle! Grab a shock baton and hit me!" I exclaimed. "That... Would break several rules." He murmured. "So would directly disobeying a superior~" I cooed, my innards about to have a brawl. "I mean... I could just give it a shot?" he said uncomfortably. I stared at him, blinking. "Seriously Kyle? Have you ever even had sex before? At all?" I wheezed indignantly.

He simply glared at me. Fuck, it's like I'm burning up in here... So sweaty. I snapped back to reality as I noticed I had been propped up. I squirmed, but it hurt too much to move. "I-If you ask nicely, I can try to give you a handjob..." Kyle said with hesitation. "Kyle... You're in deep water as it is. Don't push your luck." I panted heavily. "I might can overlook that you are taking advantage of me right now but..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was surprisingly firm in his expression. "Come on Kyle, even if I am desperate, why would I ask  **you** for a quickie? You're afraid of shadows!" I sneered. "So are you!" he shot back. Ouch... I became flabbergasted. Did... Did Kyle just roast me? My face fell as I hit the ground. I didn't even feel it. The roof was nice... My tummy churned agonizingly.

"Are you okay? You fell too fast..." I was too dazed to reply. My legs no longer responded, great. Just what I needed. I was suddenly pulled up and against something. I barely managed to pick up Kyle being behind me. I wanted to yell at him, but only a whimper escaped my lips. He slid my pants down, not even shaking. Huh, that was unexpected. There was an uncomfortable silence. What was he waiting for? A written invitation?

I failed to stop a pained, low yowl from being made. I'm pathetic like this. My body is ready and willing, not caring how I feel. I gasped and sniffled as he touched my sensitive flesh, giving it a few gauging strokes. What was he doing? He slid his fingers along either side of my mons, gracing my clit at the top. T-That was actually kinda nice... He rubbed around the hood gently as I shivered.

"H-Harder..." I managed to squeeze out. I can't believe Kyle is jerking me off... But the least I can do is save face. He grumbled a bit and sped up. It stung, but I could take it. "Don't be a wimp! Do you think I'm weak? I'm a force captain!" I hissed, having some control given back to me. He increased the pressure, it hurt so bad... I could only whimper.

He hesitated for a moment. What was he up to? My breathing was strained. He slowed back to a pleasant pace, causing me to shudder with pleasure. "S-Stop it!" I managed to squeak out. He didn't, and it felt amazing. I mewled, followed by a moan. Curse you body! Stop fighting against me. It had almost completely stopped hurting. How was he so good at this? It's KYLE!

For crying out loud! I bucked my hips as I became more tense. Why did I want to hold his hand? One of my ears flicked. For some reason he scratched behind that ear. It was euphoric. Why wasn't he listening to my orders?! My back started to arc as I breathed faster. I struggled to break free, but he was surprisingly strong... Or were I just too weak right now? I was going to cum either way, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

With my remaining strength, I clasped over my mouth, exhaling as much of my air as possible. The build up inside me reached its apex as my body was sent into convulsion. His fingers held firm to my surprise, not moving. How did he know? It was just the right stimulus for my sensitive bead. My muffled screams were accompanied by tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't tell if he was hugging or restraining me.

But... It felt nice. My body went limp as my hands fell down. I panted heavily with strained sobs. "Are you... Okay?" he asked with concern. "S-Shut up!" I lashed out. I shook in his arms before calming down a smidge. "D-Dont tell anyone..." I whispered with a cracked voice. He shuffled with something behind me. Before I knew it, I was resting on a towel. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

He started to leave as I grabbed onto his ankle. "T-Thanks..." I murmured, feeling weird all over. I'm pretty sure I saw him crack a smile. I felt... Content, for now. But something was... Missing? I came, what more could there be? It's not like I came harder with Adora? Yet, she always left me feeling... Safe? I don't know... Why is my body so weird? I hugged myself tightly. My wounds stung a little. Why do I feel like this?

* * *


	3. Entrapta

I rolled over in bed, staring up at the roof. Still hot, unbearable. I can feel it. I'm gonna have a heat relapse soon. No cold sweat at least. I hugged my pillow. Shredded, again. Bleh... I liked this pillow. I let out a long sigh. I've figured out where those "mystery cuts" on Adora came from at least. Midnight practice my ass. Was it all just an elaborate scheme? 

I'm not sure what hurts more. That, or if those princesses stole her from me. Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about her during the worst times of the year? I almost am willing to ask that hag for advice. But, I can't let her see me this vulnerable. She'd use me. I may be desperate, but I'm not stupid. Who do I even have left to bang at this point? I'm not going back to any in my squad, that'd be embarrassing...

I kinda wanna do Rogelio, but... I'm scared. He's huge! Not sure we can do anything... He  **does** have a really long tongue... I bit my lower lip. Staring to engorge a bit. Sheesh, now I gotta get up before it's too late. The knot is already forming. Shit... I need someone, and fast. Maybe Scorpia? ... No, I still feel weird around her. Can't put my finger on it. I... Ugh, why does sex have to be so complicated during estrus?

Wait... Entrapta! That crazy kook even knows me. I kinda had suppressed those events. She  **did** rape me after all. But, that's water under the bridge. Not like she did anything crass. Granted, she basically did the opposite of what she was supposed to. But eh, it worked out. I have to improve on hiding my feelings. If even  _ Kyle  _ could figure out I can't handle it rough, my acting is waaay worse than I thought.

It might just be the heat though... It makes me suck more on everything... Bar sucking, ironically. The worst have passed at least. I'm more in control now. Would be better if it was the opposite. That'd at least give me time to prepare. Not wake me up crying in the middle of the night, woo... I'm such a lucky gal. Whatever shall I do without my excruciating pain? Probably be happy. That'd be great.

I have been able to hide this for years, but now... Now I have a high position, I can't afford to hide for two weeks. I'm needed... For once in my life. It's... nice. It's a good change for me. Respect makes my fur all fuzzy. I never knew how good it feels, or how much I love it. I've needed this for years. Just sucks how much turmoil my life had to be exposed to before I got it. And  **someone** keeps trying to ruin it for me!

Just let me be happy dammit! Your job is to make me cum! So stop being a cunt you pussy! I contemplated rolling around the floor, but I made my way towards Entrapta's hideout instead. I wonder if she even remembers what she did? Her memory doesn't seem to be all there... I think, I can't figure out what she is on about half the time. She talks too much. Like, seriously. There's talkative, then there's... Her.

I wonder what's even going on in her head. Well, that won't be relevant anyhow. Only her body will be needed for this. Though, unless I bring a ball-gag, she will keep yapping. Her rambling is part of deal. Right now, it will be less of a hassle than trying to pin her down. I can't bother to tangle with her hair. Eh, worst case, she might just rape me again. Granted, this time I'd be willing... What would that even be then?

Is there even a word for that? Well, no matter. Hum, was it always this far to her lab? I honestly don't remember. I never go there unless I have to. Bah, why'd she have to go and get all buddy buddy with Hordak? I got her in here to begin with! I deserve credit for part of, if not all she does! She wouldn't even be working for us without me. Ah, finally. Her ass better be in there. I swear, if I walked all this way...

"Hi friend Catra!" someone shouted out from behind me, making me jump. I only knew one person who has that annoying of a voice. Well, on the bright side: I found my target. I spun around, I still had time. It was only a gurgling in my stomach right now. I groaned as I eyed her over. I was starting to doubt this plan. Maybe I was just thinking with my junk again? "Hi Entrapta..." I muttered.

She was in the vents again... "So, what brings you here? You... Haven't visited in a few weeks, it started to feel like you were avoiding me on purpose." She laughed awkwardly. "That's just called 'giving you some space', since you were busy with work." I casually stated. "O-Oh... I see. I mean, yes. But I still had  **some** free time, I mean..." She rubbed her shoulder solemnly, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Well, you don't get out much, do you?" I stated. "No..." She sighed. "This is just how things work." I brushed through her hair. She immediately perked up. "So... Wanna fuck?" I asked smoothly. "Oh! Oh! I have been eagerly awaiting to experience intercourse a second time!" she bounced giddily. What? "Have... You not had sex since last time?" I asked sceptically. She shook her head energetically.

"Nope! Wait, are you saying that I could have?" she seemed genuinely confused. "What'd... Have stopped you?" I questioned. "I don't know! I just heard you could only mate with one partner." I balked at her in disbelief. "What? Who would even... No. You can bang how many you want. Just as long you are comfortable with it. Some prefer fewer, some more." I simply glared at her sheer stupidity.

"Seriously, what do you think would happen if your first timer dies?" I pointed out bluntly. "I... Huh... I had not thought about that... I often glance over death in my calculations. It is not a pleasant topic." She mumbled, her mood notably dropping. She brushed through her hair nervously. Oh no you don't! Don't you dare get in a 'mood'. I have use of your orifices. I refuse to crawl back to Lonnie or... Kyle. I shuddered.

"Aaanyhow... Sex, was it?" I gave her a strained grin, that maybe worked on like... Three people, a certain blonde included. Thankfully, the dork perked back up. "Yes, you're right! Let's have some fun instead of these gloomy hypotheticals." Next thing I knew, I was lost in a flurry of hair. When I could finally see again, I was strapped to her bed. Wait, why was her bed so fluffy? And purple? Did she bring it from Dryl?

I snapped back as air graced my nethers. What the?  **When** had she had time to undress me? I glanced up at her. Us. Undress  **us** . "For only having had sex once, you sure are good at the preparations..." I uttered, still floored by her apparent moves. She had a close-up of my privates. "Oh, I do a lot of trail runs. Puberty is a very big motivator. I work hard in figuring out how often is 'too much' to masturbate."

She said with a cackle. "I don't want to desensitize myself." She added, drumming her fingers together. Wait, that was a thing? "Ooh! So: what do you want to try today? I  **really** liked the hand stuff last time... Can we hug? It feels good, I enjoyed when you made me archive hormonal release! It felt more special than when I do it to myself." I blinked a few times from the verbal barrage. Wow, uh...

"Why don't you let me lead?" I smirked at her. I felt confident. I have plenty of spare time, and the subject is eager. Before I could react, we had swapped places. Dang, I forgot how kinky this girl could be. And eager. Maybe she could be my plan for estrus? She may be insufferable most of the year. But she's happy and willing. And she's too socially inept to know better than to not find disdain at my weaknesses. 

She even enjoys them. I pressed a palm against her vulva; not quite ready. "S-Sorry for not being engorged and lubricated... I still don't know how you manage to always be ready before coitus..." She blushed bashfully. Yeah, wow. Her cluelessness is impressive. Still annoying like her ramblings, but at least amusing. It's almost a bit sad, but: she's not my problem. I've given her more than enough. I let out a huff.

She shifted uncomfortably. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked anxiously. "Hm, what? No, I was just thinking." I waved dismissively. "Trying to decide how I'm gonna do this." I said in contemplation. "You got any suggestions?" I chimed in. Heck, I might even consider it. Already done oral and handjob. Guess I could go for straight up standard sex, complete the trio. Unless I feel like getting a bit kinky?

"I... Well, it would be interesting to try out 'tribadism', it seems pleasantly nice." She poked her fingers together. Eh, sure. I can't think of anything more interesting right now anyhow. "Sure, it's a bit inefficient, but I quite like it." I winked at her. "Inefficient how?" she inquired eagerly. I forgot how many questions she always asks. "You know, like... Trying to take a piss standing?" I offered with a weird grin.

"Like, sure: you  _ can _ do it, but it wouldn't be very effective and more of a hassle." I added. She tilted her head quizzically. "Doesn't everyone do that?" her energetic gaze bore into me. Come again? I simply stared at her. How did she always manage to make every single situation either awkward or agitating? Sometimes both. I was yanked into the air. "Oh, it's very simple actually." She exclaimed giddily.

"You just stand up like so," she stood up casually. "and then, you lean your pelvis forward, part your legs if you prefer." She made sure to emphasize by pointing with her hair. "And then you place a finger on either side of your mons, then gently tug upwards so that the urethra gets angled upwards! As said: pretty simple. Neat, huh?" with a single motion, we were back to where we started. I... Was more than a little taken aback.

Seriously? What's wrong with squatting? Figures she'd find a way to even make... Stuff like that creepily specific... Why do I have this gnawing sensation that I might have use of this information some day? Ugh! She's so weird! At least she didn't... 'demonstrate', so there's that. Where did she even grow up? She has worse social skills than... Most people here, and we're a freaking military faction! 

Granted, she  **is** a princess. But still. "Ooh, can we try this pose?" she flipped me over, having a very poor understanding of what 'I'll lead' even means. I found myself in a handstand, along with doing a split. This was... Innovative. I have actually considered this pose, but: it has some... Issues. Mostly how I wouldn't be able to keep this pose for too long. I can't lift myself  **and** another person for over a minute.

Heck, I can't even keep it for a minute while getting head. It looks cool, but very suboptimal. "Sorry, but that is too physically demanding. We can't hold it for long enough to finish. It's not possible." I stated. Her eyes lit up with passion. "Not with that attitude!" she gigglesnorted. Oh no... Hair entangled my every limb. I braced for impact, but instead, her tendrils coiled around and gave me support in every way possible.

I barely felt our combined weight. All I had to do was focus on the position. Huh, maybe we could do this after all. I mewled as something slid inside of me. What was that? It's not a finger, too squishy for that. "What did you just put in my vagoober?" I asked sceptically. "Just my smaller labia." She replied cheerily. Wait... I don't remember ** them** being prehensile! And the smaller one should fit, it's around pinky size. 

The other one is... About three times as long. Etherian anatomy is weird. "I just used my pubes to wrap around it, then insert it. Exciting, huh?" she squeed happily. To be honest: I should have expected this. Sex with this... 'Individual' was bound to get weird. Why had I thought this was a decent idea again? I am  **totally** thinking with my groin. She began to move our hips at a synchronized pace.

The pleasure was dulled, my mind was preoccupied elsewhere. I watched her joyful features. I can't remember when I last treated sex with such carefree attitude. Part of me envied her. For me, it was just a chore. At least during heat. I shook my head and exhaled. I better pick this up before her unbridled enthusiasm got out of hand. I shifted my lower region and began to grind back against her.

I flexed my walls around her flesh. It was nice. She moaned in a prolonged, high-pitched manner. I don't remember her sounding like this. I twisted my pubis, trying to align our beads. "Oi! Entrapta, get our clits together!" I called out. I almost choked as something grasped my sensitive nub. It was however soon replaced by bliss as our pearls intermingled. That crazy chick used her hair to force them together.

It was really intense, I was getting dizzy. I wouldn't last long. Maybe that was for the best. My throat reverberated as a purr slipped out. This wasn't all that bad. Getting in early on my estrus cycle was really great. Granted, I only did that on the last round. But I am definitely interested in doing this next time. Being prepared was surprisingly good. Maybe winging it isn't all that reliable. Least not for everything.

The knot tightened as a jolt shot down my spine. I kinda wanna bite her neck, not super hard, but enough to make her squirm. She seems fun to play with in that manner. It might be the blood rushing to my head, but I am definitely getting soaked from this. Tied up and being worked raw. It's neat when it's not forced upon me. I might be up for this every now and then. I'd have to try it out to see which placement I'd want.

I tried, and failed to stroke my chin. Maybe I wanna do both? Seems to depend on my mood. Seems I find out more about sex every year. Some new tricks or epiphany is unveiled. Honestly, who would have thought there was such depth to what we could do to, and with what's between our legs? Huh... I haven't really delved into what you can do with guys. Mostly cuz I can't fit any of them inside. But, plenty more to do than that.

Heck, if you don't go for the sweet spot, vaginal is bland as fuck. I arched my back as she smooshed our privates. Shit, I'm almost there! Was I in some strange trance? I could just relax and let go, enjoy myself. This was closer to what I needed. Something was still missing... "I'm gonna..." I murmured. Entrapta froze for a moment. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about your short breeding sessions." She uttered with a blush.

If said by anyone else, that'd been an insult, but this etherian wasn't bright enough to make those. She has extreme tunnel vision. I grit my teeth, I had a peculiar bloating sensation. Wait... I focused on my multiple stimulus. Oh crap! She  **was** going after the sponge! How had I not noticed? I spaced out more than usual during estrus, what even caused that? I hadn't been propped upside down for  _ that _ long.

Ugh, this was gonna smart... Well, mostly feel wrong. But at least this would last longer. No pain, no gain I reckon. She lowered herself so that our genitalia lined up. She remembers, clever girl. She did tiny thrusts as she jabbed on my release valve, our pleasure buttons mashing against each other. I didn't even fight it, I yowled as my body was engulfed with contractions, my walls clenched around her meat.

I anticipated the burning sensation in my glans, and it came a split second after my crevice closed around Entrapta. A thin line of tears brimmed around my eyes. As the ejaculate spurted out, my hips shuddered. I hate how this feels, its not even pain. It's just... Discomfort. Almost like throwing up. Something warm hit me in the blue eye. It took a second drizzle before I realized what it was. It stung slightly. Irritated my eyes.   


I gave myself a facial, classy... Gah! Squirting feels like I'm trying to push liquid out of a too small tube. My third and final gush sent me motionless and limp. I do  **love** how at peace it made me feel. It's cumming, but also being content, plus. Having an orgasm made me satisfied, but also squirting? Sure, it kinda hurt, but I was just so relaxed afterwards. I was like putty. Seems nothing good can come without the bad.

I was lying on something soft, cozy... If I was more lucid, I would have been startled by her staring intensely at my face. "You appear to have some prostatic acid phosphatase on your exterior." She pointed out to me. Yeah, gee whiz. Would have never figured that out on my own. "So?" I shot back. "You make funny noises when you achieve climax." She cooed, her hair enveloped me tenderly, caressing me.

Yes, this was... Close. I was almost there. What is missing? Did I have to ejaculate? Was that it? I felt better than any of the other orgasms. But  _ something  _ was absent. Here, in my chest. But what? I had it with that traitor... Yet, I emulate nearly  ** _everything_ ** we did. What was the missing piece? She loomed over me expectantly, well; as much as that purple pest could manage. She always looks goofy.

"Ooh, oh! Is it my turn now? It will be fascinating to find out what you have in store for me!" she clapped her hands  _ and _ hair excitedly. "Nope, we're done.." I casually stated. Heh, I could picture Kyle going 'Aw man...' finding out he'd be snubbed... Somehow the thought of that made me less satisfied.“But... I did not achieve orgasm? Is that not the purpose of sexual intercourse?” she asked, distraught.

“That would be what’s called ‘one sided’ or ‘a favour’...” I hissed softly. Odd, I couldn't do it harshly. Was I too out of it? “Oh! Okay! ... I... I do not like this type of sex...” She mumbled. “It makes me feel... dissatisfactory inside. A-Are you sure we cannot continue?” her lower lip trembled. Fuck, did she have to give me that look? “Do whatever you want that doesn’t involve me. I don’t care. I’m gonna go sleep.” 

"Did... Did you just come here to use me for sexual favours?" she slowly turned to face me, her happy-go-lucky facade was devoid of joy... It was jarring to witness, rather eerie. I scoffed playfully, it prickled inside me. What's the big idea? She's done this before! "Of course not. I'm just teaching you about sex. I mean: have I ever done this before?" I put a hand on her shoulder. I was still groggy... I wanted to hug her for some reason.

"I... I guess not. I have no data on you doing this before." She fiddled with her hair nervously while she tugged at her long curtain with her other hand. "Still... I don't see why this is necessary if one part of the experiment isn't willing." She said with hesitation, her tone shaky. Did she forget all about last time? Still... "Isn't that what science is about? Sometimes you just have to do what isn't fun for results."   


I tried to supportively pet her on the head. Not really my expertise. I got up and began to move outside, back to my room to sleep it off... The back of my head begged me to stay, cuddle with her, make her smile. I halted at the door. Something in my chest wanted me to curl up and stay with her... Not you to! Yet, I also just want to be left alone right now. Maybe... maybe I’ll do something for her later? 

Even the other two dorks? Ugh, I dunno... I better sleep this off. "I'll... Teach you something fun next time! Maybe have you be on the receiving end?" I barged out the door, tossing a final glance behind me. Entrapta sat on her bed, solemnly caressing her hair... was she actually crying? Ngh... fuck it! I’ll have to see how I feel when I get back up. I stormed off towards my room. Hm... maybe I should have asked Scorpia for help?

I kinda... feel nice near her, even if she annoys me. Not quite sure what she could do with those pincers or hers though. She’s not exactly graceful, and I’m pretty delicate. I grit my teeth as I passed the final door and threw myself on my bed. I felt great down here, so why did I feel terrible up there? I extended my claws, but something stopped me from going further. After some shuddering, I retracted them and silently wept. What was that nerd crying about? It was just a little neglect. Maybe... Maybe I'll visit her tomorrow? Treat her morning dew? I tugged the blanket over me and growled. What is wrong with me?

* * *


End file.
